


Misconceptions

by MollyRenata



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Background Relationships, Best Friends, Dealing With Gossip, Gen, Incorrect assumptions, Insecurity, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Spoilers, also a cat gets dropped on the floor, but it's ok so don't worry about that, girl talk, mae is bi and celica is straight, they're bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: When Mae comes to visit her old friend, a few people get the wrong idea about their relationship...





	Misconceptions

* * *

  
When Mae informed Celica that she would be visiting the castle for a while, the queen was ecstatic. She had exchanged letters with her old friend ever since the war had ended, but to see Mae _in person_ was different - Novis was some distance away from the mainland, and it often took time to converse with those that had remained at the priory. A year had passed since the One Kingdom's founding, and Celica had _never_ expected a visit so soon.  
  
Of course, when Mae actually arrived, Celica didn't have many opportunities to spend time with her. It was unfortunate, but it couldn't be helped; the former territories of Zofia and Rigel still suffered from the effects of the war, and most of the king and queen's time was consumed by aiding in the reconstruction. Mae had her own set of troubles, too - she had brought along Boey, and the squabbling between the two was every bit as heated as it had always been. From what she saw, though, Celica couldn't help but note that her friends from the priory seemed closer now than ever before.  
  
Still, on the occasions that Mae and Celica were able to spend time together, they made sure to enjoy themselves to the last. Alm made sure to take over as many of Celica's duties as he could while she was out and about with Mae, and Boey - who had seemed to develop a bit of a jealous streak - sometimes refused to join them, saying that they'd have a _much_ better time alone together. It _was_ a little strange, but Celica didn't have the heart to force him to come along, as much as she also missed him.  
  
Two weeks into their visit, Celica noticed that Mae didn't seem quite as energetic as normal. _Something_ seemed to be bothering her, but she would always dismiss it if asked; it was just like Mae to deny her problems, but Celica still couldn't help being concerned. The last time this had happened, it had taken some prying to get her to open up, and as Celica was a very private person herself, she didn't want to impose upon her friend like that.  
  
One evening, when Alm had taken on the royal duties for himself and Boey had made himself scarce - the attention he received from the others at the castle tended to make him a tad uncomfortable - Celica was surprised to see Mae approaching her in the royal bedroom, her anxiety plain on her face.  
  
"Hey, Celica," the pink-haired mage addressed her friend, as she pulled the door shut behind her. "Can I talk to you about something?"  
  


* * *

  
Mae hadn't missed the strange looks that onlookers often gave her when she was with Celica. She hadn't thought anything of it, at first; everyone in the kingdom knew that Alm and Celica had married for more than just political reasons, and it was obvious that the two were still as close as ever. Nothing had changed, in her eyes - at least, until the rumors began.  
  
Celica hadn't seemed to notice, but Mae had overheard more than a few people discussing them. Questions about the relationship between the queen and her acquaintance, concerns that the "new young lady" would overtake the king in Celica's heart... and even some accusations, scarce as they were, of an affair brewing without Alm's knowledge. None of them were true, of course, but there was no convincing the gossiping townsfolk.  
  
Still, the words of the people bothered Mae. She had always just seen Celica as her best friend, but how did _Celica_ feel? Despite the young queen's marriage, Mae couldn't help wondering - had she missed something somewhere?  
  
So, when neither of them had anything else to do, Mae decided to go to her friend and ask. The surprise on Celica's face was plain as day; she looked up from the cat that was curled up in her lap, purring away, and a curious expression crossed her face.  
  
"Of course you can, Mae." Celica managed a small smile, and she continued absently petting the cat. "Is something troubling you?"  
  
Mae breathed a long, heavy sigh, and seated herself in a chair next to the bed. "I was just... wondering. How you felt about me, I mean. I think you're a _great_ best friend and everything, but... how about _you?_ "  
  
"You're a wonderful friend," Celica replied, looking even more confused than she had before. "What brought this on? I know you haven't had much time to spare, but-"  
  
"So you really didn't notice..." Mae gave an incredulous laugh. " _Everyone's_ talking about us. Every time we go out together, someone's always got something to say. Something... _scandalous_. I mean- one guy even said you were having an affair!"  
  
Celica stared at Mae, and the confusion on her face faded into shock. "They... _what?_ Why would... why would _anyone_ think something like that?" She paused, and took a short breath. "...Then, how do _you_ feel about _me?_ "  
  
"You're not my type," Mae stated bluntly, and then she realized what she'd just said. "...Uh, romantically I mean. I wouldn't mind dating a girl, but not, uh, _you_. You're just a friend. A _really good_ friend, but just a friend, y'know?"  
  
"Yes, I..." Celica cut herself off with a laugh. "...I'm afraid I don't 'swing that way', so to speak. Even if there were someone other than Alm..." She closed her eyes, and a small smile crossed her face. "...In that case, I'm grateful that we can agree. I had never considered the possibility, even..."  
  
"...Yeah, I figured." Mae nodded in response, feeling relieved; all this time, she'd been worried over _nothing_ , and it reminded her a little of the last time they'd had a conversation like this. "I mean... the way you are with the king, it's _so obvious_ how much you're into him. It's adorable!"  
  
"I... well, I suppose I'm not afraid to express myself with him," Celica mused, as a light blush rose in her cheeks. "He's always done everything he could to make me feel comfortable... even back when we first met. I said some terrible things to him then, but he's long since forgiven me..."  
  
"Oh, _look at you!_ " A grin crossed Mae's face, and she leaned over to tap Celica's shoulder. "Man, those people must be _crazy_ if they think you're cheating on him. Just, well..." She shrugged. "...Make sure _he_ doesn't hear any of it, okay?"  
  
Celica looked over at Mae, and her smile broadened. "He trusts me, Mae. I know he wouldn't believe a word they said... and on the off-chance that he _did_ , I would be more than glad to clear things up with him. There's nothing to worry about." She paused, and her expression turned sly. "...And, how about you? Is there a _special someone_ in your life as well?"  
  
"H- _huh?!_ " Mae felt heat rising in her face, and she immediately looked away. "W-well, not _really_ , I mean... I mean there's Boey, but he's _Boey_ and-"  
  
"So you _do_ like him!" Celica exclaimed, triumphant, as she stood up - and dumped the poor cat on the floor, causing it to make an indignant noise. "I had a feeling... you two have always been inseparable, ever since I first met you." She leaned over and gave the cat an apologetic pat, then looked back over at Mae. "...You _know_ that you don't need to be shy about it, Mae. Your secret's safe with me."  
  
"Hey, I didn't say that!" Despite her words, Mae's indignation fizzled out, and she breathed a heavy sigh. "...Yeah, I _guess_ you're right. But... _please_ don't tell him. Okay? _I_ wanna be the one to tell him."  
  
"I would _never_ betray your trust," Celica said, as her expression softened. "And you should be the one to tell him, regardless." She looked over at the cat she'd been holding, and it glared back at her; she shook her head, and turned back to Mae. "...Though, I think you should be on your way now. The last thing we want is to fuel those rumors."  
  
"Uh... _yeah_ , sorry about that." Mae stood up, and rubbed the back of her neck with a hand. "I just... well, I miss you, y'know? We haven't gotten the chance to talk like this in _ages_. And now that you're the queen and all... well... it just seems like everything's _different_ now. I feel like I should be calling you, 'Your Royal Highness' or something like that."  
  
Celica laughed. "There's no need to be formal with me. We're friends, aren't we?" She seated herself on the bed once again, regarding the annoyed cat. "And... for that matter, you shouldn't feel the need to be formal with Alm, either. In fact, he would prefer it if you weren't."  
  
"If you say so," Mae said, more than a little unconvinced; she didn't know Alm well, but he _was_ the king of all Valentia, so she doubted that he was really so informal. "Anyway, I'm gonna head on out. Gotta make sure Boey hasn't done anything _unusually_ stupid." She walked over to the door, and glanced over her shoulder. "Let's chat like this again sometime, yeah?"  
  
"I would love to." Celica nodded once, and gave Mae one last smile. "Take care, Mae."  
  
As the pink-haired mage left the royal bedroom, she realized that she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The rumors were just that - _rumors_ , and no amount of insecurity would change that fact. Now, she could disregard them all she wanted... and Celica hadn't even noticed from the start, so nothing had changed on that front, either.  
  
Instead, Mae turned her thoughts to her childhood friend. Perhaps it _was_ long past time that she told him how she felt; after all, even if he rejected her, at least she could say she _tried_.  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really. Really sorry. I'll just come out and say it - I don't ship them romantically, at all. I can only see them as platonic besties. At most, a sister-like relationship... maybe.
> 
> Also yeah, Boey's super jealous. Don't worry though, he doesn't have anything to worry about.
> 
> This idea's been floating around in my head for a while and I figured I'd write it down. I might continue it depending on how I feel (I do have more ideas for this, just not sure if I'll actually get around to writing them).


End file.
